Jason the Toy Maker
thumb|194px No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado. Los rostros de mis verdaderos padres eran como máscaras desteñidas en mi mente. Yo sólo tenía algunos restos de mi infancia, nombres sin rostros y una oscuridad total. A la edad de nueve años, había pasado algo en mi familia. Mi trauma fue tan profundo que me hizo olvidar la mayor parte de mi vida. Yo sólo tenía un borroso recuerdo relacionado con mi mejor amigo. Él era el único que tuve en toda mi vida. Era una imagen pegada en mi mente, que va junto con la risa de fondo y la melodía de una caja de música. Entre los orificios traseros de mi amnesia, alcancé a ver sus ojos color miel y su cabello caoba oscuro. Recordé su sonrisa amable... Pero nada más. El resto desapareció en la oscuridad, así lo hizo. Los recuerdos regresaron al orfanato de donde yo nací. Impresionante mente tuve padres, Magdalena y Steven, los que me llevaron de vuelta a la cálida sensación de tener una familia. Yo, adopté un sentimiento, que se me había olvidado. Ellos me criaron en su casa hasta la edad de quince años. Mi amnesia me llevó a ir a exámenes psicológicos y chequeos, que año tras año lentamente empezaron a fallar. Parecía que yo no sería capaz de recuperar mi memoria. Por un lado, quería saber lo que pasó, pero por el otro... Una extraña sensación de angustia sugirió algo que no deseaba. Obviamente, hubo alguna consecuencia desagradable para mí. Era como el presentimiento de ser perseguida por algo. Los especialistas dijeron a mis padres que debe haber sido relacionado con un recuerdo particular que fue estimulado continuamente. Ni la causa, ni lo que era exactamente era clara, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no podía concentrarme en él. Me sentí como si estuviera siendo observada, no por la gente, sino por los juguetes de peluche en mi habitación. Era estúpido, lo sé. Al principio, eran simplemente juguetes, pero una y otra vez, sus grandes ojos redondos parecían mirarme. Desde que era pequeña me pareció que los juguetes de peluche en mi habitación estaban vivos, ya muchas veces traté de demostrarlo: espié fuera de mi habitación con la puerta entre abierta, entonces yo volvía tan pronto como podía y los miraba fijamente a los ojos hasta sentir la sensación de ardor por no parpadear. Ese recuerdo era uno de los pocos de mi infancia que todavía me hizo sonreír, pero las cosas han cambiado. Una y otra vez, los juguetes de peluche me miran. Casi parecía que querían ponerme a prueba y yo no podía más. La idea quedó en mi mente. A veces, me parecía que se movían, convirtiendo sus pequeños rostros hacia mí. En otras ocasiones, hicieron ruidos en mi habitación. Esto no puede ser verdad, obviamente. ¿Por qué este pensamiento me persigue? ¿Por qué odio a los juguetes de peluche? A pesar de todo, ¿Por qué no me deshago de ellos? Podía haberlos regalado a otros niños, o tirarlos a la basura. Un día lo intenté, realmente, lo hice, pero cuando tomé uno de ellos en mis brazos, un fuerte sentimiento de ansiedad y terror me detuvieron. Siempre acabo poniéndolos de vuelta a sus lugares, en los muebles, en mi cama, en los estantes. Entonces tuve que tomar tranquilizantes. Sólo había un juguete que tomé junto a mí durante las noches, a pesar de mi edad, no podía separarme de él y sentía un afecto familiar algo que se inició mucho antes de mi amnesia. Lo encontré en mi armario en el orfanato y de ahí en adelante nos hicimos inseparables. Fue un conejito dulce con orejas caídas, por un lado, era de color rojo y en el otro lado color caramelo. Llevaba un chaleco negro, con dos mangas largas que le arrastraban hasta sus pies y tenía un collar elegante con puntadas en cada borde de la tela. Su pequeño ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto con un parche, y en el centro un botón negro. Fue divertido, pero parecía que era el único juguete de peluche inofensivo. Él dormía a mi lado desde que era pequeña como esa noche, después se me escapó bajo las sábanas, quedándome dormida casi al instante entre las paredes viejas que crujían. Yo estaba de pie todavía en la oscuridad, sin poder moverme y yo no podía entender cómo terminé allí, rodeada sólo por el silencio destilado. Algo viscoso agarró mi muñeca y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que un dolor instantáneo disparó a través de mí. Un conjunto de uñas blancas penetró lentamente mi carne. Las veo cortando a través de mi piel, haciéndome sangrar. Grité y lloré, pero una risa cubrió mis súplicas desesperadas. "Ella me pertenece", una voz me susurró. Dentro de ese oscuro abismo, dos brillantes ojos verdes aparecieron ante mí, a muy pocas pulgadas de distancia de mi cara. "Usted sólo es un obstáculo para mí". Se echó a reír divertido por mi dolor mientras me perforaba, tenía uñas como agujas. Arruinó mi cuerpo con herramientas oxidadas... Por el contrario; me dijo que me iba a arreglar. Me di cuenta de una puerta abierta, era la única cosa que podía distinguir de la oscuridad. Mis ojos estaban borrosos por el dolor. Vi una visión de la gente parada mirándome. La imagen de esa puerta se acercaba, con el fin de mostrarme su expresión vacía, a pesar de las muecas pegadas en sus rostros. thumb|210pxYo vi que no eran personas reales. Eran muñecas y de alguna manera, sentí una fuerte sensación de náuseas que me superaba de tan sólo mirarlos. Había algo en ellos, que me hizo débil de estómago y tal vez, era su parecido extraordinario y macabro a una persona real. "Ella me pertenece". Con eso, me desperté, mis ojos muy abiertos y el latido de mi corazón era tan fuerte que podía sentirlo golpeando dentro de mi garganta. No podía respirar, así que me puse de pie y luego volví a sentarme. Me froté los ojos, y me di cuenta de que estaba sudando. El conejo cayó, aterrizando boca abajo. Me agaché lo tome y lo puse sobre la cama.Mi respiración se volvió a su ritmo normal, pero la imagen de esas agujas sucias de sangre y esas muñecas terroríficas quedaron incrustadas en mi mente. Nunca tuve una pesadilla así antes. Los sentimientos eran tan terriblemente reales. Todavía me sentía esas garras haciendo un agujero en mi carne, pero me sentí aliviada de que me desperté. La puerta chirrió; era mi madre que venía a la habitación. Tan pronto como vio mi cara exhausta, su sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció. "Cariño, ¿Estás bien?" "Sí, yo sólo tenía una pesadilla. Ahora todo está bien ". "Esta bien, Daisy vino a visitarte, le dije que te esperara en la sala de estar". Con eso, me levanté de la cama.vestía mal y yo no quería que mi mejor amiga me viera de esa manera. Mientras mi madre cerró la puerta, me encontré con mi armario y saqué un vestido ordinario. En el intervalo de unos pocos minutos, salí de mi habitación limpia y lista. En mi prisa, yo estaba sin aliento. "¡Por fin!" Exclamó Daisy sonriendo. Conocí a Daisy en la escuela secundaria y desde entonces éramos inseparables. Ella era una persona amable y generosa; ella siempre fue bienvenida en nuestra familia. Mis padres apreciaban sus buenos modales, pero lo que me encantó de su actitud en particular fue que ella nunca me pidió nada de mi pasado. Tuve la oportunidad de hablarle de mi amnesia con total confianza. El día era agradable y soleado, así que establecido en el jardín, bajo un árbol. Hablamos mientras la sombra del árbol nos servía de refugio del sol .He traído unos lápices de colores y hojas de papel en blanco y con ambos empecé a dibujar. Daisy se sentía cansada. Empezó recogiendo margaritas; ponerlos en su trenza rubia mientras ella murmuraba sobre Luisa, una chica que vivía de ser el centro de atención de la gente. Mientras mi amiga estaba hablando, seguí dibujando sin apartar los ojos de la hoja de papel. "¿Quién es ese?", me preguntó de repente, al ver el dibujo. Era como si me quedase dormido en ese preciso momento, me fallaban mis párpados frente a la hoja de papel y me sentí bastante confusa acerca de ver un dibujo repetido varias veces en el mismo carácter. "No lo sé". Yo no tenía la menor idea de quién era. El dibujo más claro mostraba a un hombre que llevaba un chaleco negro con un pelaje extravagante y voluminoso sobre sus hombros. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y feliz y dos ojos amarillos que se cubrían un poco por su flequillo. Llevaba ropa oscura y en sus manos, que sostenía una pequeña caja azul se asemeja a una caja de música. "Tal vez lo vi en un libro de ilustración". "Oh bien, vamos por un helado", dijo Daisy, cambiando el tema de nuestra conversación, aparentemente no muy interesada. "¡Las hormigas están bajo mi falda!" En esa misma noche, tuve otra pesadilla y esto era peor que la anterior. Soñé con la figura oscura de nuevo, que me torturaba brutalmente y repetía la misma frase una y otra vez: "Ella es mía". Me desperté a las 2 am con mi respiración acelerada; Me acurruqué sintiendo la pared detrás de mi espalda. Puse mis manos sobre mi cara y respiré profundamente. "Fue un sueño, sólo un sueño", susurré. Entonces miré a el conejo junto a mí, que estaba mirando hacia mí con su ojo negro y con una mirada enojada, le tiré en el suelo. Desde el momento en que empecé a dormir con esa cosa. ¡Mis sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas sin sentido! Me di la vuelta para descansar las piernas y en ese momento, toque algo con mi pie. Elevé mi mirada y me di cuenta de una muñeca sentada en mi cama. Al principio yo estaba congelada en mi lugar, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla; Yo no entendía cómo ella apareció allí. Mi mente comenzó a pensar de nuevo en mis padres, que me dejaron un regalo. Tal vez, yo no tenía una real afición para las muñecas, y les diga la verdad, su presencia en mi habitación me molestó. Era una muñeca peculiar hecha de cera con características inusuales. Ella tenía un tocado de flores en su cabello, Llevaba un vestido de encaje blanco bordado con una cinta negra atada a la cintura. Sus brazos no eran ordinarios eran largos; ella tenía largos dedos que no eran normales. Lo que llamó más la atención fue una rosa que tenía en el centro de la boca como si alguien la hubiese callado. La miré más de cerca y la examiné bajo la luz de la luna. Toqué su cara y me di cuenta que había algo mal. Me arrodillé y traté de conseguir una mirada aún más cercana a ella, luego escuché algo. Una especie de sonido tenue... Como un silbido. Venía de la misma muñeca. Gritando, la dejé caer en el suelo y me levanté con horror, temblando violentamente, me arrincone en la pared, gritando por mis padres. De repente todo se volvió surrealista. La pared junto a una pintura ampliada, como si no hubiera una burbuja entre la pintura y el cemento. Poco a poco aparecieron algunas grietas, ya que aumentaron en número. La pintura cayó en pedazos, aterrizando en el suelo, ya que reveló una puerta azul. Yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estas cosas existen sólo en los libros, ni en nuestra imaginación, pero en mi asombro, sentí que algo iba a salir de esa puerta. Desde la puerta, veo las mismas manos negras que presencié en mis pesadillas. "¿No estás contenta con Daisy por venir a visitarte, ¿verdad?", dijo el monstruo, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, "No me gustaba ella tampoco, ¿sabes? Ella gritó mucho". ¿Daisy? ¿Qué tiene que ver con eso? Miré a mí alrededor confundida, en busca de la presencia de mi amiga que, obviamente, ya no estaba allí. Al final, mis ojos vigilaban la muñeca. Ese pelo rubio y la cara de cera parecía extrañamente familiar. Yo contuve la respiración, una pesadilla; debe haber sido otra pesadilla. Corrí a la muñeca y me volví la cara entre mis manos temblorosas. Puse mi oído sobre el pecho y escuché otro sonido junto con eso los latidos de un corazón, y pequeños silbidos. "¡Daisy!, ¡Daisy!" Grité desesperadamente. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Algo como esto no podría haber estado ocurriendo. Me di cuenta de que mis padres estaban al lado de mi habitación de por los sonidos que escuché, debieron haberme oído gritar, pero el monstruo bloqueo la entrada. Él cerró la puerta, bloqueando en su misma configuración, la deformación de la madera. Mis padres empezaron a golpear a puñetazos en el otro lado, y yo no sabía qué hacer. No se veía como un sueño, era perfectamente claro que era más real que esas pesadillas de las tinieblas y la tortura. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que empecé a sentir el dolor. Sentí el sudor frío en la frente y el temblor de mis manos, que yo no podía mantener. El monstruo se puso de pie en la entrada, sin moverse de allí. En la penumbra, pude ver su mal sonrisa, como si estuviera esperando mi reacción. Desabroche el vestido de Daisy, que parecía encarcelado bajo las toneladas de cera y empecé a cavar, tratando de liberarla. Cavé y cavé y cavé, mientras sus gemidos se hicieron más intensos... Hasta que sentí algo húmedo bajo mis uñas. Me miré las manos, cubiertas de sangre. Su piel debe de haber sido mezclada con la cera y la excavación que hice, no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Esa cosa que supuestamente era Daisy estaba sufriendo, sus silbidos eran espeluznantes, pero su expresión seguía siendo el de una muñeca impasible. Yo temblaba de horror. Tuve que reprimirme, y de repente sentí que me tomaron del brazo. "Mi espléndida Maggie, has arruinado tu muñeca!", Exclamó el monstruo ojos blanquecinos desataron con una luz de color verde pálido. "Incluso tiraste Sr. Bunny al suelo, pero… Te perdono. Debes regresar al lugar donde perteneces ¡A mi lado!" "¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!" Negué cómo un loca tratando de liberarme, mientras mis padres estaban tratando de romper la puerta. La expresión de esa criatura se llenó de asombro. "¡Soy Jason, el creador de juguetes!", exclamó, "¡Tu amigo fiel, el único con el que podías confiar!" Al oír ese nombre algo se movió en mis recuerdos, como una descarga eléctrica corriendo por mi cuerpo. Mi padre consiguió romper la puerta y encendió la luz. Cuando por fin vi su rostro en mi mente una bomba explotó, dejando libres los recuerdos que fueron enterrados profundamente en las esquinas de mi mente todos esos años. Recordé el día que nos conocimos por primera vez. Los juguetes que parecían florecer de las manos, me acordé de su sonrisa... Que convirtió gradualmente en una sonrisa afilada y sádica. Ese día me colmó de su exasperación, él esperaba que le diera más atención, en su arrogancia creía que se merecía todo de mí. Cuando se cansó, entonces él mostró lo que era en realidad. Él reveló que eliminó a todas las personas que me rodeaban en mi vida. Él secuestró a mis amigos para convertirlos en sus 'Toy Dolls' y ¡yo era una estúpida a la que quería para siempre admirar! Correr a casa fue inútil, porque la puerta azul reapareció en el centro de la sala de estar. Él masacró a mis padres; él tomó su venganza llevándolos lejos de mí, y casi me atrapaba a mí también. Logré escapar de sus garras, corrí tanto como pude, lejos de él. pero el olor de la sangre y de la carne descompuesta persistía en el aire. "¡Fuiste tú!" Yo estaba poseída por la ira y comencé a golpearlo, "¡Tú los mataste! ¡Tú!" Seguí golpeándolo, pero Jason estaba sonriendo, como si le hiciera cosquillas. ¡Él no tenía ningún remordimiento por haber arruinado mi vida! Era una bestia posesiva que se escondió de mis ojos infantiles detrás de la cara de un ángel. Él fue capaz de darme todo y al mismo tiempo terminar todo lo que me rodeaba. ¡Él era un ser diabólico! "¡Por supuesto que era yo, mi espléndida criatura! Sr. Bunny incluso se mostró ante ti", sonrió con la verdad evidente por sí mismo "hice muchos, muchos juguetes para ti y no puedo esperar para presentarte a Mereanda, pero puedes llamarla Mandy si te gusta". De repente algo le golpeó la cabeza y se rompió en pedazos. Mi padre tenía un garrote de madera, apuntó un golpe en la cabeza del monstruo, pero lo que se rompió fue la madera. La sonrisa de Jason se convirtió en una mueca furiosa y su agarre se incrementó en mi muñeca. Se dio la vuelta y cuando mi padre vio el rostro de Jason. Abrió los ojos como platos y mi madre se tapó la boca para ocultar sus gritos. Mi padre no perdió el tiempo, tratando de nuevo para liberarme. El garrote roto por la mitad golpeó en el rostro del fabricante de juguetes, me soltó. Junto con mis padres, me encontré fuera de la habitación. Rápidamente nos precipitamos a la entrada. Mi padre abrió la puerta, pero en lugar del jardín de enfrente de nosotros, había un taller. "Maggie, te doy una última oportunidad", dijo Jason tranquilamente, caminando por las escaleras. "Después voy a teñir las paredes con la sangre de todas las personas que quieres." "¡Bastardo!" "Para la cocina, ¡rápido!" Corrímos a la cocina, al oír la risa de ese monstruo que nos seguía y una vez que estábamos, todavía pudimos ver a través de las ventanas, una pequeña fábrica de juguetes. Ahora estaba desesperadamente segura de que no era una pesadilla. El terror se apoderó de mí, y la sangre de Daisy en mis dedos era más que real que cualquier otra cosa que he sentido. Me di la vuelta, "¿dónde está papá?" Mi madre cogió un cuchillo, y se puso más cerca de mí sosteniéndome firmemente en sus brazos. "¡Steven!", con la voz temblorosa ella lo llamó, pero suspiró con alivio cuando lo vimos venir en la cocina. "Date prisa, antes de que...". La voz de mi madre fue callada. Igual que yo, ella se quedó mirando el pálido rostro de papá. Caminó lentamente, con una mirada fija en el espacio y con los ojos muy abiertos. De pronto cayó en el suelo y detrás de él apareció la sonrisa congelada de Jason. El fabricante de juguetes me miró con ojos enloquecidos. "La batería de papá disminuyó, debe ser recargada" Jason reveló una llave mecánica gigante y la clavó en la espalda de mi padre, ya manchado de sangre; se volvió con fuerza y torsió la columna vertebral de mi padre. En la segunda vuelta, le grité, cubriendo mis oídos para bloquear el ruido de los huesos rompiéndose, pero no pude dejar de fijar mis ojos en el cuerpo de mi padre retorciéndose en sí como una serpiente. "Vete. Deja a mi hija sola" Mi madre me abrazó fuertemente a su pecho, y a pesar del terror y las lágrimas que ella derramó, su cara parecía la de una leona protegiendo a su cachorro. "¡Silencio, mujer! ¡No eres tú con quien quiero hablar!" Gruñó el fabricante de juguetes furioso y al final, me señaló con su garra blanca "Ven conmigo, mi dulce amiga. Nos divertiremos juntos, vamos a estar de vuelta con risas como lo hicimos en ese entonces." "No, ¡no eres más que un psicópata loco! No sé qué clase de monstruo eres, yo realmente no tengo idea de lo que podría existir en este mundo, pero de una cosa estoy segura, ¡Tu debes de desaparecer para siempre de mi vida!" Ante el sonido de mi negativa, el rostro de Jason se ensombreció y sus ojos brillaban de furia. Él comenzó a delirar, a contorsionarse sí mismo, y señalando con la cabeza como si se fue en un abrir y cerrar gracias a mí. "No entiendo..." Gruñó en voz baja, "¡No entiendo!", Gritó, apretando los dientes, su rostro se hizo más aterrador: "Yo era el único que permanecía a tu lado cuando tus padres preferían trabajar que quedarse contigo! ¡Yo era un amigo leal, mientras que los que te rodeaban sólo te miraban cuando te necesitaban!" Él se acercó, "Te di toda mi atención, ¡te di un montón de juguetes y nunca hice que carecieras de nada! Siempre me apunté para tu propio bien, y ¡Por eso destruí todo lo que te hacia daño!" Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que resonó en las paredes, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía de horror ante cada palabra. "Me deshice de todo el pueblo. Que triste ¿Cierto?, Porque quería que fueras feliz a mi lado y después te busqué por tanto tiempo. ¡Incluso me olvidaste! Yo era un verdadero amigo, pero me diste la espalda!" De repente su rostro furioso se relajó, pero no su anterior sonrisa loca", después de hacer todo por ti, no hay otra excusa, hay realmente algo mal contigo." Él inculcó en mí una mirada acusadora "Tu eres realmente una niña muy mala, así que tengo que arreglarte..." "¿Q-qué?" Temblaba mi voz. "¡Ya me has oído, pequeña ingrata! Voy a arreglarte para que estés bien." Él rió "¡Te convertirás en una muy bonita muñeca!" Mi madre, que estaba paralizada por Jason, de repente se despertó y señaló el cuchillo sobre él: "Si te atreves a tocar a Maggie, ¡Te juro que te mato!" Jason miró a mi madre con una mirada desafiante y poco a poco se acercó. El cuchillo temblaba en la mano de mi madre, mientras que el fabricante de juguetes dio una apariencia inexpresiva. No podía soportar la tensión. Ella me empujó detrás de ella y se lanzó sobre él. Mi madre lo apuñaló en el corazón y el monstruo abrió mucho los ojos, hizo una contorsión de dolor, onduló sus cejas oscuras y mi madre sonrió triunfante. "¡Era una broma!" Dijo el fabricante. En eso, momento en que una sonrisa reapareció en el rostro de Jason. Abrió los brazos, con indiferencia, sin siquiera prestar atención al cuchillo de su pecho. Mi madre se sorprendió y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, pero ella estaba poseída por la exasperación y comenzó a apuñalarlo varias veces, tratando desesperadamente de hacerle reaccionar de alguna manera. El sonido repugnante de la carne atravesada por el cuchillo se podía escuchar con claridad, mientras que la camisa estaba rompiéndose pero Jason mantuvo su perfecto equilibrio. thumb|210px"Eso es suficiente por ahora", comentó aburrido y justo después de que golpeó a mi madre en su cara haciéndola caer violentamente al suelo, "Voy a estar en problemas si te daño." Yo estaba al lado de mi madre, ayudándola a que consiguiera sostenerse en sus rodillas; un lado de su rostro ya estaba hinchado. Mis ojos saltaron sobre el fabricante de juguetes, que estaba esperando la revancha inmediata, pero yo estaba petrificada cuando vislumbré lo que estaba haciendo. Se desabrochó la camisa y condujo sus uñas al pecho, lo suficientemente cerca de las lesiones que ya ha recibido el cuchillo. Se hundió sus garras en su carne y poco a poco comenzó a tirar en el lado opuesto. La herida apareció como un pequeño desgarro en el centro, parecía carne desmenuzada o como el papel arrugado. Un líquido espeso, negro, caía al suelo. No era sangre. Incluso si lo fuera, debía de haber sido algo podrida. Algo brillaba en su expuesta caja torácica. "Probablemente se le olvida lo mucho que me preocupo por mi caja de música espléndida... Pero por suerte, todo está bien." Sacó las manos de su pecho expuesto y cubrió el agujero con su camisa, ocultando la caja de música que comenzó a jugar desde el interior. Luego se acercó. Quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda, pero el horror que había presenciado me dejó completamente paralizada a hacer cualquier cosa, lo que implicó que me abrazara a mi madre. Sólo le tomó un momento para desgarrar a mi madre para hacerla apartarse de mis brazos. Él la tomó sin un mínimo esfuerzo, y ella le empujó su pecho, para zafarse de él. Él apretó con sus garras del cuello de mi madre, mientras que con el otro brazo bloqueaba la mano de mi madre que lo apuñalaba. "Ahora te voy a mostrar lo que sucede a quien intenta dañarme, mamá". Lentamente inclinó su brazo en la dirección opuesta. Ella gritó de dolor, tratando de liberarse, pero ese monstruo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblar su extremidad y hacer que el hueso saliera. "Está bien, ¡voy a ir contigo!" Grité con todas las fuerzas que tenía en mi cuerpo. Jason levantó la mirada y me miró serio. Mi madre estaba volviendo más pálida debido al dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Ella necesitaba mi ayuda, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, pero si me entregaba al creador de juguetes… "Iré contigo, pero deja a mi madre", le dije con voz temblorosa, "Después de todo somos amigos, ¿verdad?" Traté de hacer una sonrisa convincente, a pesar de que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jason sonrió. Estaba satisfecho y contento de su victoria. "Excelente opción, Maggie". En ese momento, sus brazos tomaron su color habitual. Sus laceraciones cicatrizaron en pocos segundos. y tomó de nuevo su aspecto habitual. Su rostro volvió a su estado normal... Pero yo ya sabía lo que ocultaba detrás de esos ojos color ámbar. Parece que Jason aceptó mi renuncia, pero antes de salir, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño ratón de color rojo. Fue sin lugar a dudas un juguete, uno de los que tienen una clave de bobinado. Agarró mi madre de la mandíbula y lo metió en su boca. "¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?", se rió divertido, apartándola de mí misma. En un último momento, vi los ojos de mi madre, estaban muy abiertos y asustados. Una luz, y luego una explosión. Ella cayó de rodillas, la mandíbula, la nariz y los ojos se convirtieron en una pulpa de carne color carmín. Ella cayó al suelo, la sangre que sale de su cuerpo manchó el piso. thumb|300pxLa sangre y trozos de carne botaron en mí, pero yo estaba paralizada delante del cadáver de mi madre, mientras que Jason no paraba de reír. "¿P-Por qué haces eso?". La abrumadora sombra del fabricante de juguetes me cubrió y se inclinó a mí, con su rostro se que fue estropeando por una grieta causada por el garrote. "Porque ahora no soy tú amigo, pedazo de mierda. Ahora soy tu creador" luego me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró hacia él. "Ahora... Déjame arreglarte". Autora: Krisantyl Categoría:Sueños/Dormir Categoría:Muñecos